The Haunted Mansion (The Animated Movie)
The Haunted Mansion or "The Haunted House" is a 2015 computer animated fantasy/horror/musical film produced by Disney and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It based on the uber-popular The Ghost Hosts franchise starring Corey Burton as the title character. Plot Characters *Ghost Hosts - He is the hosts voice of spirits talk about the story of the mysterious mansion. Corey Burton provided the Ghost Hosts. *Madame Leota - She was a good misty ghost the crystal ball. Susanne Blakeslee provided the voice of Madame Leota. *Constance Hatchaway - She a good lovely beautiful ghostly princess of the bride. Kat Cressida provided the voice of Constance Hatchaway. *Ezra the Skeleton - He's a good ghost heroes skeleton, with one of the middle. Tom Kenny provided the voice of Ezra the Skeleton. *Phineas the Traveler - He's a good ghost heroes traveler, with one of the left. Maurice LaMarche provided the voice of Phineas the Traveler. *Gus the Prisoner - He's a good ghost heroes prisoner, with one of the right. Dee Bradley Baker provided the voice of Gus the Prisoner. *The Singing Busts - *Master William Gracey - *Hatbox Ghost - He's the evil ghost boss. Christopher Lloyd provided the voice of Hatbox Ghost. *Pop-Up Ghosts - *Horace Fusslebottom - Zeke's Uncle. He's so brave and make believe. Seth MacFarlane provided the voice of Horace Fusslebottom. *Zeke Holloway - Nicknamed Zeke. He is an unmarried dreamer who pursued to become a writer. Dee Bradley Baker provided the voice of Zeke Holloway. *Emma Hudson - Zeke's close interested. She is an married dreamer inside the mansion and very helpful. Dina Waters provided the voice of Emma Hudson. *Marc Thomas - Nick, Janet and Danny's Dad. Cuba Gooding Jr. provided the voice of Marc Thomas. *Tara Thomas - Nick, Janet and Danny's Mom. Beyoncé Knowles provided the voice of Tara Thomas. *Nick Thomas - He is 10 year old, the younger boy was good to be brave. Jaleel White porvided the voice of Nick Thomas. *Janet Thomas - She is sweet 9 year old, the youngest girl is pretty good to be very imagination. Kyla Pratt provided the voice of Janet Thomas. *Danny Thomas - He is 7 year old, the little boy was good and he's very kindness and make believe. Jaden Betts provided the voice of Danny Thomas. *Atticus Thorn - The main antagonist. Death by Beacon's light. Seeks to destroy everything and contains supernatural powers of which he uses to turn each room in the mansion into dark supernatural puzzles in which Zeke can undo by turning on the lights. Script *The Haunted Mansion (The Animated Movie) Script Song *'In The Mansion (Opening)' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts. *'A Ghostly Night' - Song by: Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota and Ghosts Chorus. *'The Ghosts Walk Tonight' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts, Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota and The Singing Busts. *'Spooky' - Song by: Zeke Holloway and Emma Hudson. *'Ghosties' - Song by: Madame Leota and Constance Hatchaway. *'Spooky of Harmony' - Song by: Nick, Janet and Danny. *'If You're A Ghosts' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts and The Singing Busts. *'Ghosts Rider' - Song by: Nick, Janet, Danny and Ghosts Chorus. *'The Mostly Ghostly Rag' - Song by: The Singing Busts. *'All Night Long' - Song by: Nick, Janet and Danny. *'A Ghost of Evil Spirits (Final Battle)' - Song by: Hatbox Ghost. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts (Special Stage)' - Song by: The Hitchiking Ghosts, Constance Hatchaway, Madame Leota, The Singing Busts, Ghosts Chorus. *'Flying Without Wings (Happy Ending)' - Song by: Nick, Janet, Danny and Feat. Ghosts Chorus. Artworks Main Characters KDA_Madame_Leota.jpg|Madame Leota KDA_Constance_Hatchaway.jpg|Constance Hatchaway KDA_Ezra_the_Skeleton.jpg|Erza the Skeleton KDA_Phineas_the_Traveler.jpg|Phineas the Traveler KDA_Gus_the_Prisoner.jpg|Gus the Prisoner KDA_The_Singing_Busts.jpg|The Singing Busts Marc_Tara_Thomas_THM.jpg|Marc and Tara Thomas The_Thomas_Children's_Normal_Outfits.jpg|Nick, Janet and Danny Thomas The_Thomas_Children's_Doom_Buggies_Outfits.jpg|Nick, Janet and Danny Thomas: The Doom Buggies Outfits Hitchhiking_Ghosts_(transparent).png|The Hitchhiking Ghosts Trivia Voice Cast *'Corey Burton' as Ghost Hosts and Atticus Thorn *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Madame Leota *'Kat Cressida' as Constance Hatchaway *'Tom Kenny' as Ezra the Skeleton *'Maurice LaMarche' as Phineas the Traveler *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Gus the Prisoner and Zeke Holloway *'The Banks' as The Singing Busts *'Christopher Lloyd' as Hatbox Ghost *'Jeff Bennett' as Master William Gracey *'Seth MacFarlane' as Horace Fusslebottom *'Dina Waters' as Emma Hudson *'Cuba Gooding Jr.' as Marc Thomas (Age 30) *'Beyoncé Knowles' as Tara Thomas (Age 28) *'Jaleel White' as Nick Thomas (Age 10) *'Kyla Pratt' as Janet Thomas (Age 09) *'Jaden Betts' as Danny Thomas (Age 07) Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Halloween Specials Category:Halloween films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Haunted Mansion